familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Queen Anne's County, Maryland
Queen Anne's County is a county located on the Eastern Shore of the U.S. state of Maryland. As of 2000, the population was 40,563. Its county seat and most populous municipality is Centreville. The census-designated place of Stevensville is the county's most populous place. Queen Anne's County is named for Queen Anne of Great Britain who reigned when the county was established in 1706. This county is a part of the Baltimore-Washington Metropolitan Area. The Chesapeake Bay Bridge connects Queen Anne's of the Eastern Shore to Anne Arundel County on the Western Shore. History Queen Anne's County was organized in 1706. In 1773 a part of Queen Anne's County, together with a portion of Dorchester County, was taken to form Caroline County. It was the home of baseball Hall of Famer Jimmie Foxx. Law and government Queen Anne's County was granted home rule in 1990 under a state code. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,320 km² (510 sq mi). 964 km² (372 sq mi) of it is land and 356 km² (138 sq mi) of it (26.99%) is water. Adjacent Counties * Kent County (north) * Kent County (east) * Talbot County (south) * Caroline County (southeast) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 40,563 people, 15,315 households, and 11,547 families residing in the county. The population density was 42/km² (109/sq mi). There were 16,674 housing units at an average density of 17/km² (45/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 89.05% White, 8.78% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.43% from other races, and 0.93% from two or more races. 1.09% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 16.9% were of German, 15.1% American, 14.6% English, 14.2% Irish and 5.3% Italian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 15,315 households out of which 33.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.20% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.60% were non-families. 19.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 5.80% from 18 to 24, 30.10% from 25 to 44, 25.90% from 45 to 64, and 12.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 99.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $57,037, and the median income for a family was $63,713. Males had a median income of $44,644 versus $30,144 for females. The per capita income for the county was $26,364. About 4.40% of families and 6.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.20% of those under age 18 and 7.30% of those age 65 or over. Schools *Kent Island High School *Queen Anne's County High School *Centreville Middle School *Matapeake Middle School (Opening in Fall, 2007) *Stevensville Middle School *Sudlersville Middle School *Bayside Elementary School *Centreville Elementary School *Church Hill Elementary School *Grasonville Elementary School *Kennard Elementary School *Kent Island Elementary School *Matapeake Elementary School *Sudlersville Elementary School *Gunston Day School *Wye River Upper School Cities and towns This county contains the following incorporated municipalities: *Barclay (incorporated 1931) *Centreville (incorporated 1794) *Church Hill (incorporated 1876) *Millington (incorporated 1890) (This town is partly in Queen Anne's County and partly in Kent County.) *Queen Anne (incorporated 1953) (This town is partly in Queen Anne's County and partly in Talbot County.) *Queenstown (incorporated 1892) *Sudlersville (incorporated 1870) *Templeville (incorporated 1865) (This town is partly in Queen Anne's County and partly in Caroline County.) All are classified as towns under Maryland law. Unincorporated areas are also considered as towns by many people and listed in many collections of towns, but they lack local government. Various organizations, such as the United States Census Bureau, the United States Postal Service, and local chambers of commerce, define the communities they wish to recognize differently, and since they are not incorporated, their boundaries have no official status outside the organizations in question. The Census Bureau recognizes the following census-designated places in the county: *Chester *Grasonville *Kent Narrows *Kingstown *Stevensville Other unincorporated places not listed as CDPs are: *Crumpton *Ingleside *Price *Romancoke External links *Queen Anne's County government *QACbuzz - news and comments on a variety of issues concerning Queen Anne's County *Kent Island & Queen Anne's County News Category:Counties of Maryland Category:Queen Anne's County, Maryland